1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of displaying messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, radio pagers allow a plurality of callers to send messages, e.g., xe2x80x9cNew York now.xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPhone OK.xe2x80x9d in order to report each other""s situations frequently. However, the conventional radio pagers each can display only a single received message on its display at a time, i.e., cannot display simultaneously the latest messages received from a plurality of particular callers selected beforehand. This prevents the user of each radio pager from recognizing the situations of a plurality of callers immediately. Moreover, when the user desires to see the latest messages received from particular callers, the user must see them one by one on the display, resulting in inefficient operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus capable of allowing the user of the apparatus to see the situations of a plurality of particular callers at a glance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus enhancing efficient operation.
In accordance with the present invention, a communication apparatus includes a receiving section for receiving a signal including first information representative of a caller""s name, a storage for storing second information representative of a caller""s name, a comparison and control section for determining whether or not the first information and second information are identical, and a display for displaying, when the first information and the second information are identical, the first information and a message included in the signal received.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, a communication apparatus includes a controller for grouping messages respectively received from a plurality of callers, and a display for displaying the messages grouped by the controller in a single picture.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a display method for a communication apparatus includes setting first information representative of a caller""s name, receiving a signal including second information representative of a caller""s name, determining whether or not the first information and second information are identical, and displaying, when the first information and second information are identical, the second information and a message included in the signal received.
Moreover, in accordance with the present invention, a display method for a communication apparatus, includes setting first information representative of a caller""s name, grouping and storing a plurality of first information, receiving a signal including second information representative of a caller""s name, determining whether or not the second information and any one of the first information are identical, and displaying, when the second information and any one of the second information are identical, a plurality of first information and messages respectively corresponding to the plurality of first information in a single picture.